REFLEXÕES DE PÁSCOA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: No domingo de páscoa, os exploradores refletem nas mudanças que sofreram desde que chegaram ao plateau.


REFLEXÕES DE PÁSCOA  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic vai especialmente para:  
  
Simone Zezé, que tanto tem pedido fics com todos os personagens e tbem pelas horas divertidas que passamos no MSN. Obrigada!  
  
Para minha maninha Lê, forever!!!!!  
  
Maria Célia, que por enquanto, foi a única a votar na opção de fics com pensamentos dos personagens e isso me inspirou a escrever esta estória.  
  
Tata, que foi a primeira pessoa a sugerir fics com pensamentos, antes que eu botasse na enquete.  
  
Rox bjus p/ todos e deixem review. Vc's gostaram? É pequenininha, mas deu uma vontade louca de escrever!!!!  
  
...............................*****................................  
  
Verônica ainda sonhava quando foi desperta pelo canto longínquo de um pássaro. Abriu seus olhos lentamente, olhando ao redor. Era manhã de páscoa. Fechou seus olhos novamente, suspirou e sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia anterior. Ficou um pouco mais na cama, sabendo que neste dia, ela merecia esse descanso prolongado.  
  
No sábado, Roxton e Marguerite acompanharam Challenger numa visita de manutenção ao moinho e passaram o dia fora, voltando quando já era noitinha. Ela e Finn passaram o dia preparando coisas para o dia seguinte: biscoitos, pãezinhos, uma torta salgada, um bolo e frutas, para serem servidas ao natural e, no dia seguinte, em forma de suco. Challenger havia cortado com um instrumento parecido a uma faca elétrica as casas de ovos de raptor e, com a receita de chocolate que havia desenvolvido em seus estudos, as garotas prepararam um ovo de páscoa para cada morador, envolvendo-o em tecidos mesmo.  
  
Todos haviam ido dormir mais cedo naquela noite. Sabiam sobre o café da manhã que os esperava, mas os ovos seriam uma surpresa. Finn colocou-os numa cesta toda enfeitada de flores e deixou um cartãozinho para cada. Era a visão que esperava a todos.  
  
A jovem espreguiçou-se um pouco e levantou-se. Todos ainda dormiam, então ela começou a fazer barulho na cozinha e, aos poucos, os moradores foram aparecendo e, além do belo café da manhã que os esperava, encontraram os ovos. Nem mesmo Marguerite conseguiu ficar de mau humor com uma surpresa tão gentil.  
  
Todos comeram animadamente o que Finn e Verônica haviam feito e, logo, foram pegar seus ovos na cesta. Haviam sobrado dois, pareciam esquecidos.  
  
"De quem são esses? Já sei, vocês gostam tanto de mim que, ao invés de apenas um, querem me dar dois, não é mesmo?" mas antes que sua mão os tocasse, Verônica a impediu.  
  
"Nem pense nisso. São para Ned e Summerlee."  
  
Marguerite abaixou os olhos envergonhada, sabia que havia sido uma mancada daquelas.  
  
Ned e Summerlee. E evocação da lembrança dos amigos carregou o ar de uma certa melancolia. Estariam bem? Onde? Cada um sentou-se onde pôde e ficou refletindo.  
  
................................******...........................  
  
Verônica  
  
Há 11 anos não sei o que é ter um domingo de páscoa. Lembro de minha mãe fazendo desenhos nas cascas dos ovos, que ela antes retirava o que havia dentro, lavava bem e enchia de biscoitos ou outra guloseima. Depois, escondia num lugar bem fácil e eu saía para procurar. Quando os encontrava, ela e meu pai sorriam e me abraçavam. Depois que eles se foram, não havia sentido eu continuar a tradição.  
  
Se eles estivessem aqui, iriam se sentir alegres ao ver a família que tem cuidado de mim. Essa família fica mais forte a cada dia e eu sei que chegará o momento em que eles também vão me deixar, mas ainda continuarão sendo minha família. Todos eles. Roxton e Marguerite são meus irmãos mais velhos. Finn, a irmã caçula. Challenger, uma mistura de pai superprotetor e avô.  
  
Summerlee era uma mistura de todos esses avôs bonzinhos que eu li nas estórias infantis. Onde quer que esteja, professor, sinto sua falta.  
  
E Ned... Por que você não podia ser como o Roxton? Quero dizer, ser mais firme no que quer, mais decidido. Por que você tinha que ser tão inseguro em relação aos seus sentimentos? E por que eu tinha que dizer que nós somos apenas bons amigos, quando sabia que isso não era verdade? Fui tão boba... quando tinha você aqui, não soube aproveitar. Mas se você voltasse...  
  
...............................*****..........................  
  
Finn  
  
Esses caras às vezes me deixam grilada. Sei lá, é muito esquisito ficar chateado por um cara que talvez tenha morrido (nem isso eles sabem) há mais de dois anos. Ou pelo tal de Ned, pô, o cara vazou porque quis. Tudo bem que é o gato da Vê, mas mesmo assim, ele foi um mané quando cascou fora daqui.  
  
Por outro lado, é legal você saber que alguém se preocupa e sente a sua falta, mesmo que já tenha passado mó tempão. Eu não tive muito tempo com minha família e as coisas não eram fáceis por lá, tentando sobreviver nos esgotos, fugindo dos caçadores de escravos. Sobrevivência, essa era a palavra. Não dava para confiar em ninguém porque se você virasse as costas, levava o bote.  
  
Acho maneiro esse pessoal ainda se preocupar com os amigos que não estão aqui e com qualquer um dos que está aqui. Se eu sumisse também ou fosse raptada, tenho certeza de que eles nunca desistiriam de mim. E isso é o que tem de mais legal em viver com essa galera: um por todos e todos por um.  
  
Mas... eu ainda não entendi qual é a dos ovos. Será que eu pergunto pra Marguerite? Ummmm melhor não, o Roxton acabou de pegar na mão dela. Esses dois precisam de uma boa surra para se mancarem e admitirem que se amam.  
  
...............................*****..........................  
  
Marguerite  
  
John pegou na minha mão e sorriu. O que a Finn está olhando? E por que essa risadinha? Ela me paga.  
  
Lembro que no orfanato eu ficava sonhando com os ovos de páscoa caros e deliciosos que as meninas ricas recebiam. E eu tinha muita inveja. Inveja porque não havia ninguém para me dar nada. Não que eu quisesse o chocolate, isso era o de menos, eu não tinha era uma família. Depois que cresci, tentei não pensar mais nisso, e a páscoa se tornou um feriado que, como qualquer outro que as pessoas passam com sua família, eu preferia ignorar.  
  
Não agora. O que mais eu poderia querer? No começo eu não gostava muito deles, principalmente da Verônica. O Challenger era um convencido, o gênio da ciência. O John, um conquistador insuportável, idêntico a qualquer outro cafageste que já passou por minha vida. Ned, um bobão que nem sabia responder aos meus insultos. Menos Summerlee, ele foi o único que demonstrou seu carinho por mim, apesar de tudo que eu fazia e aprendi muito com ele. A Finn chegou num período em que eu estava mais receptível, porém, no começo, eu não a queria aqui. Será que eles realmente mudaram ou fui eu que passei a vê-los com outros olhos?  
  
Não que eu me arrependa, acho que agora é tarde demais, mas se fosse hoje, não teria dito todos os meus sarcasmos para Challenger e, principalmente para o Ned. Eles realmente tiveram muita paciência!  
  
Verônica tem um gênio difícil, mas também me sujei com ela de cara. Às vezes me pergunto se ela realmente esqueceu o passado, apesar de me recusar a acreditar que ela possa guardar qualquer sentimento vingativo. Ela já poderia ter armado alguma contra mim, mas nem por isso o fez.  
  
Finn. Gosto dela. Ela é engraçada, uma graça quase infantil, sem nunca esquecer de suas responsabilidades ou de se preocupar conosco. E olha que faz pouco que ela veio para cá!  
  
John. Se tem alguém que de verdade mudou, foi ele. Só queria saber quando foi que me apaixonei por ele... Quero dizer, ele era (às vezes ainda é!) um grosso, atrevido, encrenqueiro, irônico, irritante, conquistador de araque, metido a machão... enfim, características repugnantes num homem (e todos os homens sempre são, tudo que eles souberam fazer foi tornar a minha vida mais infeliz). Mesmo ele sendo assim, não havia como negar que ele era irresistivelmente atraente. Acho que me perdi no caminho, em algum lugar nesses três anos, e foi nesse momento de distração que ele roubou meu coração. Eu o amo tanto, tanto, que às vezes dói. E há tantas coisas sobre mim que ele nem imagina...  
  
......................................*****................................. ...............  
  
Roxton  
  
Ela está muito quieta. No que está pensando? Tudo que eu queria agora era puxá-la mais para perto e dar um abraço apertado, porém, se eu fizer isso, ela vai fugir. Melhor continuar só segurando a mão dela. Talvez esteja pensando em sua infância. Acho que Marguerite nunca teve um domingo de páscoa como este. É a primeira vez em sua vida que ela tem uma família.  
  
Família. Essa é a segurança do homem na vida. Sempre foi assim lá em casa. Certo, eu nunca me casei antes, apesar da idade. Sempre quis ter uma família: mulher, filhos, netos, etc. E ao mesmo tempo, por que eu me casaria? Nunca havia conhecido uma mulher que me despertasse esse desejo. Gostava de ficar com elas, momentos, aliás, muito "agradáveis", eu diria. Só que depois, todas se tornavam insuportáveis para mim. Até que ela apareceu. Foi aí que eu pude descobrir o quanto o amor pode doer.  
  
Sei que no começo ela era uma conquista, inclusive, uma caça bastante hostil. Eu a desejava, queria tê-la na minha cama, tocar aquele corpo, esmagar todas as suas frases sarcásticas. A convivência tão próxima me obrigou a observá-la mais detidamente. Foi quando percebi que essa Marguerite durona é uma proteção para a frágil Marguerite. Frágil? Será que essa é a palavra? Muitas pessoas não agüentariam passar por metade do que ela passou e ainda se manterem estáveis.  
  
Só não me enganei em uma coisa que eu disse logo que nos conhecemos: você só encontra uma mulher feita de fogo e aço uma vez em uma eternidade, e vocês não pode deixá-la escapar quando a tem em suas mãos.  
  
...............................*****..........................  
  
Challenger  
  
Ninguém tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que esta expedição seria para nossas vidas. Um grupo de estranhos vivendo em um lugar hostil, sem saída e longe de qualquer vestígio de civilização. Cada um queria preocupar-se apenas consigo mesmo, essa era a real razão de nossas brigas.  
  
Este plateau nos ensinou muito. Todos somos os elos de uma corrente. Se um elo se rompe, todos os outros ficam prejudicados. É essa a lição que todos tiveram que aprender, talvez a mais difícil de todas. Agora, quem diria, três anos mais tarde, nos tornamos muito mais que uma família. Se você estivesse aqui, Jessy, iria gostar muito de todos e acredito que sentiria o mesmo que eu: que são todos seus filhos.  
  
Se existe algo que me arrependo na vida, não foi ter vindo para este lugar, mas sim de nunca querer filhos. Hoje, você estaria amparada por eles e seria menos dolorosa a sua espera por mim.  
  
Tudo que desejo agora é que, se um dia eu voltar, você possa me perdoar e que você tenha sido feliz na minha ausência, tanto quanto eu sou aqui.  
  
FIM!!!!!!!! 


End file.
